The Sweet Things in Life
by i-paint-my-dreams
Summary: Just a short one shot for the holiday season following the relationship of James and Gemma through their years at Hogwarts from none other than Jessica, a clerk at Honeydukes. Coincidentally Gemma's favorite shop. James S. Potter/ OC


**A/N: This is a one shot that I felt like putting up just for the holiday season. It goes through Gemma and James' relationship from the eyes of a clerk at Honeydukes. For those of you who wanted to know what their relationship was like before seventh year, this one shot does a pretty good job of explaining the dynamic through the eyes of an outside person. This is actually based on a fic I read by MusicMessenger16 for Percy and Annabeth. I'm actually in love with her story.  
**

**I really hope all of you have a fantastic holiday season and enjoy your days off. For those of you reading ****My Year as an Intern**** I apologize for the delay with the chapter, but I really wanted to write this story. I hope all of you enjoy it and LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I love hearing your guys' comments; it helps me move along with my writing!**

**Thanks for reading! And sorry for this relatively long author's note.**

* * *

**The Sweet Things in Life**

* * *

"Hello little lady, can I get you anything?" I said to the girl who had come up to the counter with an arm full of sugar quills.

"I'd like to buy these please," she said. Her bright blue eyes twinkling. I had to laugh a little, she was a cute little girl with pretty blue eyes and brown hair that curled at the ends, and it made her look like a bit of a princess. She must have been about thirteen then.

"Of course," I said to her. I'm Jessica by the way; I help my uncle with his shop part time, usually when it's time for the kids to come from Hogwarts. Life at Honeydukes was never calm; there were children, wizards and witches alike all bustling about trying to find their favorite sweets. The store was in short, chaotic. At some points I swear I could have gone insane.

But anyhow, this girl stood on her tiptoes to reach the counter as she paid for her sugar quills. When I told her how much they were, she counted the coins and placed them on the counter, exact change. She seemed like a bright witch.

"Thank you," she said to me sweetly.

"Not a problem dear!" I said to her.

I watched her leave the store, as she was about to open the door a bloke about the same age as her walked in. Instantly I could feel the temperature in the room drop and the tension grow thick.

The boy had dark brown messy hair and brown eyes to match. It was clear that the two hated each other; in fact they looked as though they were the last two people on earth that they would like to see.

"Potter," the girl said to him icily.

I watched curiously as the Potter boy, probably James from what I could gather from reading the prophet and all stared at her and replied, "Bell" from gritted teeth.

"Come on Gemma!" I heard a blonde girl call from outside the ship. Gemma, it would seem was taken out of her staring match and proceeded to walk out of the doors to the shop. I watched the two of them curiously. They had an, interesting relationship, to say the least.

About ten minutes later, James Potter had come up to my counter to pay, he along with another dark haired boy with green eyes and a bright redhead. Between the three of them they plopped some amount of money on the counter and I smiled at them. Stark opposites.

* * *

Approximately one month later I went down to the cellar to restock some cauldron cakes. On a little stool by the stairs I found a pile of galleons and a note messily scrawled on a piece of spare parchment that read:

_Honeydukes—_

_Thank you for your delicious sweets, we don't think we could survive term without you. Don't worry, we paid for everything. Hope to see you soon._

_-James Potter, Ben Anderson, Fred Weasley_

I laughed at that. They must have found the secret passage to the cellar. I remember my uncle telling me vaguely about a set of Weasley twins who had used the cellar back in their day. I left them a note in response that day.

_James, Ben, Fred—_

_Your business is much appreciated. For next time would you please just leave a list of what you took, for inventory purposes? _

_Much appreciated._

_-Jessica_

* * *

Around Christmas time, the Hogwarts lot was back. Gemma once again stopped by with an armful of sugar quills while occasionally picking up a licorice wand or chocolate frog here or there.

By this time I had discovered what James' preference was. Every two weeks or so I would go down to the cellar to find a pile of galleons and a thank you note with a list of whatever it is that the boys had taken. Primarily the assortment contained Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Cauldron Cakes, and Chocolate Frogs.

Even more often, I would notice that there was a significantly smaller pile of galleons with a note in a messy scrawl saying that a few more boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans had been taken. This one was specifically signed by James each time.

* * *

That February I noticed that Gemma had once again returned, this time with a different girl than the one I had previously recognized.

I heard a snippet of their conversation.

"He's terrible, I hate him," Gemma groaned.

"Come on Gemma, please just grow up a little, get over it. It was first year. It's been two years!" her friend said.

"James Potter is an arrogant arse and he hasn't changed so why should I change my opinion," Gemma counted out her change.

"Well I like Ben and Fred and even James, we're all friends so why do you always find the need to bicker?"

"He gets on my nerves, end of story."

"But he's so good looking, how do you manage to argue with that."

"Shut up Lacy."

"At least admit that he's good looking."

Gemma stared at her friend, "Fine James Potter is bloody fit, for lack of a better term. But I will never, ever fall for him like all the other girls at this damn school."

"We're making progress," Lacy said bluntly.

"You will never let me live this down, will you?" she asked.

Her friend shook her head cheekily. You even got to bloody kiss him!"

"Shut up Lacy, I don't need all of Hogwarts to know!"

I looked at Gemma amusedly, she was now lost in conversation with the sandy haired girl, Lacy I figured. So Gemma had kissed James? Huh. I didn't know that was humanely possible for them to be that near each other without wanting to rip each other's heads off.

"But you did!"

"Bewitched Mistletoe Lace!" Gemma waved her arms.

"How was it then?" Lacy asked.

"Like kissing a log. Disgusting." And here was the Gemma Bell that I had come to know. I handed her back the spare change and she grabbed her bag, sparing me a quick thank you before she headed out.

As she walked out, seconds later James walked in. He walked in with a girl this time, she had short black hair and a small petite figure. He wandered around with her for a bit, holding her hand and letting her help herself to whatever she wanted. Oh, young love.

He came up to pay and placed his sweets on the counter. The girl gave him a small kiss on the cheek as he took out some money.

"Have a nice day!" I said to him as he handed me, as per usual, a fist full of sickles and knuts.

"You too!" he said, grabbing the bag as he and his date walked towards the door.

* * *

The rest of the year passed slowly by, it was not until October of the next year that I saw Gemma again or James in person. Once October came around and the kids from Hogwarts came down to the shops the crowding and rushing about became evident once more.

This time as the bell rung and the door opened Gemma Bell came hand in hand with a bloke. He was a good looking one, I'd give him that, he seemed sweet. He let Gemma wander around the store and pick out what she liked. Little did he know that she would once again come back with an armful of sugar quills.

He laughed a little at her and her eyes lit up a bit. Anyone could tell that she was happy. They walked over to pay.

"Where to next Gemma?" he asked her.

"What did you have in mind Roger?" she responded.

He paid for her things and held them for her. "How about tea?"

"At-at Madame Puddifoots?" Gemma stuttered. I resisted my urge to tell Roger that he was making a huge mistake. That place literally made me want to throw up. So much pink. Full of sap. It was putrid.

"Yeah, is that okay with you?"

"It-its fine!" she offered him a smile.

The two of them exited the shop. I pitied the poor girl.

The rest of the day I helped other customers, but I hadn't seen James. Around ten I closed up the shop and headed down to the cellar to check up on everything.

I heard some muffling and footsteps downstairs and took a wild guess, "James? Ben? Fred?" I called out.

From behind a pile of boxes I saw a flash of red. Fred.

"Jessica?" I heard a voice ask.

I laughed at that. Immediately I was graced with the sight of three boys. "Do you mind if we go out into town?" Ben asked.

"Isn't that against school rules?" I played along.

"uh-um-well—" Ben fidgeted.

"I think you know by now we're not one for rules," James said with a smile.

"Here," I tossed them a set of keys, "Have the spare. But be careful."

You may ask why I offered a set of keys to three adolescent boys, but I liked them, I really did, and they never did try to go off with any sweets without paying. So I trusted them. And I never did regret it.

"Thank you!" they said in unison, their eyes filled with mischief.

* * *

Come Christmastime it was James who entered the shop in the early morning. This time he had a grey-eyed blonde on his arm. Following him came Gemma and Roger, nice to see that they were still together.

The two of them made eye contact and they passed a familiar greeting. "Potter," she said.

"Bell," he muttered. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds and the hatred was so evident that you could see them arguing silently.

"Gemma," Roger had said softly.

"Sorry," she said to him as he whisked her away to the back of the store to find her usual.

James had then disappeared with his new girlfriend among the hustle and bustle of the shop.

Minutes later, Gemma stopped by to purchase her now trademarked armful of sugar quills along with a licorice wand and a chocolate frog, Roger paid for her. She smiled at me and left the shop laughing about something or the other that Roger had whispered in her ear.

"Hello Jessica!" James greeted me.

"Morning James and—," I paused, referencing to the girl next to him.

"Alexandra," she introduced herself. Then she turned to James and eyed him strangely, "frequent shopper?"

He blushed a little and said, "guilty!"

"I think it's kind of cute."

"Oh really?" he responded.

She nodded and in one swift move he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

I smiled at the scene. Young love.

* * *

March came and this time Gemma and James entered the shop together along with their group of friends. I instantly recognized Ben, Fred and Lacy and the girl that had called Gemma out into the street the first time she visited Honeydukes. I also recognized Alexandra who was still by James' side and Roger who was by Gemma's. Both couples head to opposite sides of the shop. The friends congregated in line together and came up to pay. Gemma meticulously counted her money and James simply dumped his lot on the counter.

It amazed me to what degree they were so different yet at the same time so alike.

Another summer passed and it wasn't until late October I saw either of the two. It was a relatively slow day, I presumed there must have been a quidditch match the same weekend. Soon James walked in still dressed in quidditch robes and a brand new captain badge pinned on his uniform. Behind him followed Ben who was with some girl I didn't recognize and Fred.

"Afternoon Jessica!" he called to me.

"James," I nodded.

He made his way to the Every Flavored Beans and picked up a few. He also picked up some chocolate frogs and paid for them.

"How was the game?" I asked.

James winced a bit. "We lost."

"Comfort food?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll see you later then?" he asked me.

"Bye James!" I called out to him. There was a girl sitting outside, I saw through the window. She was a pretty, brunette with short straight hair. She stopped James on his way out and exchanged a few words with him. Then she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. I saw James' eyes light up as he smiled at her. The lucky bloke.

Gemma came in the shop a little while later still with Roger at this point. I noted a prefect badge pinned to her outfit. Good for her, I thought.

She made her way to the sugar quills and bought her usual armful. I honestly wondered how this girl could go through so many in just a couple of months. She must never get tired of them. Anyhow, Roger paid for them and out they went.

That year it had so graciously decided to snow that Hogsmeade weekend. James entered the store bright and early as he greeted me and made his way around the store. Gemma also came in at this time and immediately caught sight of James. This was the first time I had noticed a shift in the dynamic of their relationship.

I could see that she looked a bit upset, her eyes more dull than usual and a little sadness in them. "Don't Potter, I'm not in the mood," she muttered.

He studied her a bit and came over to her. "What's wrong love?" he asked softly.

"None of your business," she snapped at him in a whisper.

"Did you and Davies—," he began.

Gemma nodded curtly, "Don't worry, it was mutual."

"It'll be alright," he said to her.

"Thanks James," she said softly.

He swung an arm around her shoulder and handed her a sugar quill. "For you, love," James said with a smirk.

Gemma moved from underneath his arm, grabbed the sugar quill and said, "Just because of this, doesn't mean I like you Potter. You're still an arse."

"After I just handed you a sugar quill? You can't hate me that much Bell." James teased.

Gemma smiled and said, "You'd be surprised."

I saw the light fly back into Gemma's eyes as she turned on her heel and exited the store. James watched her as she left, a mysterious look in his eyes.

Ha! I thought to myself. The bloke was in love with her. As to further prove my point he came up to the counter with three boxes of Every Flavored Beans and one sugar quill.

"Hello Jessica," he said to me.

"How are you James, would you like me to ring you up for Gemma's quill as well?"

He simply smiled a bit sadly and nodded. "Thank you!"

* * *

Gemma walked in with the first blonde girl who I now noted actually had a very pretty shade of strawberry blonde and grey eyes.

"I really hate all these lovesick couples. It's not even Valentine's day!" Gemma was saying as she entered the shop.

"I don't know, I think it's a cute holiday."

"Cassie, I think you've lost it."

"Just get your sugar quills Gemma and shut up."

They headed to the back of the store, "Fine."

"But seriously how would you even want to spend a Valentine's day then?"

"First of all, I wouldn't even want to make it a big production. Why can't it be like a regular date? Sure it would be alright if whoever I was dating got me flowers or chocolates but it's a bit too cliché."

"You are a very hard girl to please."

"I try."

Gemma came up to the counter and offered me her money. "Have a nice day," I said to her as I offered her her change.

"You too!" she said to me.

Towards the end of the day, just before I was about to close up shop, I heard the door open. James entered with a tall witch with auburn hair. She made her way around the store and James made his way over to me. As per his ritual he plopped galleons, sickles and knuts onto the countertop while he waited for his date.

"Hello James."

"Good evening Jessica!"

"So who is this lucky lady?"

"That is Melissa Clearwater," he said with a sigh.

"You don't really fancy her do you?" I said to him as he jumped as little.

"What-how-no-how can you possibly tell?" he stumbled on his words.

I laughed at him. "I have a gift."

He looked at me dumbfounded.

"I can just see it in your eyes," I said with a shrug.

"How can you possibly—,"

Melissa sauntered over to us and placed her things on the counter, I said no more but I offered him a wink. She intertwined her hand in his and he studied me.

James placed a single sugar quill on the counter next to Melissa's things and I looked at him even more curiously.

"No Bertie Botts?" I questioned.

"I'm looking for a change of taste," he said quite simply.

"Huh." I said as I offered him his change.

"Have a nice evening!" he called.

"You too," I said after him.

* * *

The three boys often came back via the cellar and I noted the sweets that they bought seldom varied. There was the usual, Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frogs, and Cauldron Cakes. But every so often I would a couple licorice wands here or there and an often reoccurring sugar quill. Curious indeed.

* * *

It was October of James and Gemma's sixth year that I, for the first time saw them come into Honeydukes together.

"James stop being so bloody annoying."

"Come on Bell, don't be thick."

"Don't be thick, and what do you suppose you're being."

"I'm being considerate."

"Then stop."

"What crawled up your arse and died love?"

"Don't call me love."

"You have a large list going there, of things I shouldn't do."

"It's going to keep getting longer."

"So you're admitting that something crawled up your arse then."

"What-no Potter. Just shut up."

"Why? Did I upset you?"

"Yes, your very existence upsets me. Now can you please do everyone a favor and leave me alone."

"I really don't think that's a good idea. I don't like him."

"I'm serious, I'm on a date right now. You can't tell me you don't like the bloke I'm dating. I'M DATING HIM. And plus I honestly couldn't care less what you think."

"Acutally," James said smirking, "Sirius is my middle name. And I really don't think it'll end well Gemma."

"Well then Potter, you listen here. When this relationship works, and it will work," Gemma said confidently, "I'll deal with it."

"Fine, and when it doesn't, and it won't, then don't come to me."

"Why the hell would I ever come to you for anything."

"Just go back to your damn date then Bell."

"Fine."

And with that Gemma left the shop empty handed. James wandered around for a bit and then exited the shop as well. He offered me a quick wave before he left and the best I could do was offer him an apologetic smile.

* * *

This time it was James who was on a date. This year prior to the Christmas holidays, he brought with him a cute little witch. He went around with her and made her laugh a bit. He kissed her cheek and she blushed. Every so often he'd glance towards the door. The two of them headed towards my counter and purchased their sweets. Just as they made it to the door, like clockwork, Gemma stepped in the store. She was currently talking to Cassie and hadn't seen where she was going. Before she knew it she tripped and was headed towards the ground until James caught and steadied her.

"I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm such an idiot," she said without realizing who it was.

"No worries, I'm well aware" James said hesitantly.

Gemma looked up and made eye contact with James. Her blue eyes met his brown and they tensed for a second.

James then stepped out of the shop with his date and Gemma walked in with Cassie and Lacy who both looked at her inquisitively.

"What is it with you two?" she demanded.

"Oh nothing," they said in unison.

"Really," Gemma insisted.

"Fine," Cassie began.

"Since when has your relationship with James gone from absolute, people-cannot-think-to-themselves-whilst-you-two-are-in-the-same-room to nonverbal and nonexistent?" Lacy finished.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Gemma said making her way over to the sugar quills.

"Come off it Gemma," Cassie said.

"The whole world knows you two are in the same place with all your constant bickering, you two have of recently barely said five words to each other."

Gemma winced, "He was right about something and I don't want to talk about it."

"But we miss it!" Lacy said.

"You what?" Gemma asked shooting the two of them an incredulous look.

"WE MISS YOUR BICKERING OKAY?" Cassie said.

"You lot are deranged."Gemma grabbed a pack of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans on her way to the counter.

"Is that a you'll talk to him?" Lacy asked excitedly.

Gemma rubbed her temples and sighed in response. She paid, thanked me and left the shop with her two friends.

She bought a pack of Bertie Botts. They were definitely meant for each other, I decided.

* * *

March came and Gemma stopped by one more. This time she was quick in and out. I saw through the window that she met James and his date on the street. As far as I could tell things had gone back to normal seeing as she had her wand whipped out and was currently in the process of turning James' hair bright red.

He then proceeded to send a hex in Gemma's direction while shouting out profanities that would make me want to wash his mouth out with soap.

The final product resulted in a James with flaming red hair, literally flaming, she had put in some fire that somehow managed not to actually burn the boy and a Gemma whose teeth were now growing to the ground.

Both parties were now insulting each other endlessly and neither of them made it to the shop that day.

It was extremely odd their seventh year, I hadn't been able to see either of them until late into December. Strangely enough, the two of them walked in together and seemed to be getting along charmingly.

Gemma went the aisles every so often grabbing at a pack of chocolate, a licorice wand or a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and her usual armful of sugar quills until her arms were filled with assorted sweets and candies. She set everything on top of the counter to pay while I packaged everything into bags. Just as she was about to grab the bags, James came in from behind and grabbed them.

"I've got them James, it's fine!" Gemma insisted.

"I am a gentleman," James said dramatically, "what kind of impression would it give off if I let our precious Head Girl carry her bags on her own?" And suddenly I understood everything. I noted the Head Girl and Boy badges pinned to both of their chests and I had to laugh a little. Gemma and James. Together. McGonagall must have been having a blast.

Gemma shook her head, "Funny, James", but didn't protest further.

I saw him look at Gemma as she put her change away. He had that look in his eyes that I saw before, in their fifth year. His eyes twinkled as she fidgeted with her clutch unknowingly.

"James," I said in a low voice.

He looked at me and sighed.

"Are you two—,"

James jumped a little at that, "No! It's not, we're not, no!"

I laughed. Gemma looked up and looked at him curiously. Her eyes studied his face but soon broke away. She turned to me "Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you Jessica!" James said after her.

"Jessica?" I heard Gemma say to him as they exited the shop, "Do you two know each other?"

"That, my dear Bell, is something for me to know," he offered her a cheeky wink.

"You're incorrigible."

"You love me."

"You're an idiot."

"You didn't deny it."

"I'm denying it now."

I sighed, made for each other.

* * *

Two days before the end of term I found a note from James saying he had taken five sugar quills. Nothing more. I wondered if he had finally let Gemma know that he fancied her, but granted he probably would give them to her for Christmas.

* * *

One night I went down to the cellar just to close up when I found a piece of parchment covered in messy scrawl and a large stack of galleons.

It read:

_Jessica—_

_I needed quite a bit of sugar quills._

_-James_

I saw that nearly all of them were gone and I shook my head. What on earth had he needed so many sugar quills for?

* * *

That year the Hogsmeade trip had so graciously aligned itself with Valentine's day. It was an extremely busy day in other words. So the minute the store opened and the students came bustling through, the last thing I expected to see was James holding the door open for Gemma.

Straight away Gemma headed for the sugar quills as she expertly maneuvered through the crowded shop. James followed not far behind. However, on his way he took detours as he went to carry boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes. Gemma grabbed a couple of quills and together, the two of them walked towards the counter. They put their items down and before Gemma could even process anything, James had already put a couple galleons and sickles on the countertop, paying for the both of them.

"James, are you joking?" Gemma complained.

"What?" he shrugged," I can't let the little lady pay on our date!"

"I can't believe I heard those words come out of your mouth."

James smirked.

Gemma stared at him in disbelief.

"Date?" I asked James.

He looked at me and smiled, "Yes, date!"

"Well congratulations you two! Finally!" I said.

"Excuse me?" The two of them said in unison.

I rolled my eyes, "Well I do believe I saw it coming the moment that the two of you first stepped into this shop only four years ago."

The two of them blushed.

"See love," James said breaking the tension, "Even Jessica knew you would say yes before you did!"

"I do believe I only agreed to one date Potter."

"Really now. And you're that confident then?" He slipped his hand into hers.

"You're really pushing it," she said leaning on his shoulder.

"No one forced you to be here."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm only here out of guilt. No one asked you to fall three stories."

"So you were concerned the whole time?" James said heading towards the door. He waved me goodbye and Gemma did the same.

"I really wasn't" I heard Gemma say.

"You're right, you were just in denial," James said cheekily.

Huh, they weren't all that different on a date than when they were mad at each other. I guess I knew what all those sugar quills had been for.

* * *

I thought that would be the last time I saw James and Gemma, but I was mistaken. About two months later, somewhere around mid-April just as I was closing up shop I heard someone down in the cellar.

"James is that you?"

"Hello Jessica! How've you been."

"Well," I said and as James emerged into the shop, "And yourself?"

Just then Gemma followed suit and James responded, "bloody fantastic."

Gemma stood somewhat mesmerized, "So this is how—you and Ben and Fred—and it—this explains so much."

James laughed a bit as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah."

"You're terrible."

"But you're the one dating me."

"I could stop at any time you know."

"Then feel free to, I know you'll be miserable."

"Please Potter, I've lived seven years despising you, I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult to go back to my old ways."

"But then you'd miss out!" James exclaimed.

"On what exactly?" Gemma huffed.

"On these," James said as he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"You're quite right," Gemma said, her blue eyes softened. "I really do like those kisses."

"Is that enough for you to stay around?"

She gave him a quick peck on the lips this time and smiled, "I think it's more than enough."She then noticed me and turned, "Oh, well hello Jessica, sorry about before, I'm still a little dumbfounded."

"It's alright," I chuckled. "Have fun you two."

James smiled at me and walked towards the exit, "Bye Jessica!"

I watched the two of them go out into the street. Two pieces of a puzzle, I thought to myself.


End file.
